The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
A PTZ (Pan-Tilt-Zoom) camera has an omni-directionally rotatable pan/tilt gear combined with a full-automatic zoom lens. It is capable of controlling a rotation and zoom-in/out through external control. Compared to fixed cameras, yet expensive, it's advantages are capabilities for monitoring a wide area through camera rotation as well as monitoring long range/short range monitor and enlarging of objects of interest through zoom lens.
Conventional event monitoring apparatus using such PTZ cameras freshly generates background model for object monitoring every time they receive an image frame. Or, it performs monitoring by freshly generating background model for every preset video images by receiving control signals of the PTZ camera's displacement. However, the conventional event monitoring apparatuses show decline in ability of detecting moving objects because each and every PTZ camera movement generates a new background model. An increase in computation volume to generate a background model is another drawback.
In addition, when reproducing captured images taken by the PTZ camera, a manager has to continuously monitor the captured images to perceive and detect specific situations and consecutively monitor preset images of different views. Thus, a fast and easy way of searching and reproducing a large volume of preset images is needed.